Story
by 873.52
Summary: slight crossover w Detec. Conan. A slight story of Minamino Shuichi, or Kurama, when he was 5yrs old as a human. His blunt, sociopathic nature may be slightly disturbing to some.


Disclaimer: I do not own YYH nor DC.

(p.s. awesomeness to anyone who can figure out the allusion to Tsuda Akira's name and the plum tree!)

My name is Shuichi Minamino. Formerly known as Kurama, a legendary thief feared by many. If anyone who knows of my former identity saw me in my current state, they would probably never figure out who I am. If they did, they will undoubtedly kill me immediately… or die laughing.

I am a baby. Yes, a human baby. I am not contained, nor am I just currently residing… I have _merged_ with the human. Now I must regain my strength again so I can leave the care of a couple pathetic humans who call themselves my parents. I am assuming ten years should just about do it. Until then, I must blend in and live within this society. For that, of course, I had to keep my identity a secret.

Of course when I was first brought into the human world, I was curious. Very curious as to how things worked, how others' minds worked, how my voice sounded, etc. It was quite interesting at first, but I needed a consistent subject to figure out how the human mind worked. So I chose my first guinea pig. My poor, unfortunate, "father".

I tried messing with his mind at first. Talked to him when I was a day old, saying 'cryptic' things like, "don't touch me, human" when he was alone.

It scared him… a lot. My 'father' did not seem to bother to tell anyone however, since he thought no one would believe him anyway. He was right, they probably wouldn't, and would assume him nuts and take him to one of those mental hospitals. Where apparently psychologically or mentally deranged humans are sent to,to be treated.

One day I think I went a bit too overboard, and he ran out of the house to get away from me. I took a mental note of what I did to cause that mildly desperate reaction. He had been on his 'computer' or whatever, so I had decided to see how he would react if I went up and hacked into it. The result was, he was extremely creeped out.

This type of thing continued on throughout the few years that I have lived so far in the human world. As I turned three, my 'mother' taught me a new interesting human expression: it was something a person might say if he or she did something that was not meant to have happened; usually negative.

The term was "woops!"

She had taught me many interesting things, and did not try to avoid me as my 'father' did. Though it was quite understandable considering my actions towards him. When I turned four however, he had an accident as my 'mother' told me.

He never came back since. Although she told me gently he had just gone to a better place, I knew he was dead. Of course I felt no remorse, except for the one unfortunate fact that I had no one to experiment on nearby anymore.

By now I knew that if I ever voiced that thought out loud, the humans would probably diagnose me a sociopath and put _me _under juvenile or mental care.

Today is my first day of preschool. Apparently that is where young humans around my age go to while their parents went to work. As I approached the place, I was immediately filled with disgust. There were _so many of them._ I gritted my teeth but managed to keep my expression blank. 'Mother' and my new teacher told me enthusiastically how much fun I was going to have here. I endure it all, and pretend to have no objections in staying in this place for most of the day. 'Mother' still seems troubled however, when she looks at me. She gives me those looks often. I do not understand, what does she want me to do so I will seem more like a perfectly normal human child? I know that she feels that I am strange because I have never seen any of the other mothers give their children looks like that; no matter how stupid a thing their child had done. It seems I still have more to learn in this world.

Preschool is extremely boring and pointless. No wonder humans are so weak. It is not even possible to do any of my psychological experiments on any of them, since they are too simple minded to be affected.

I turned five, and another year of being with those same, incompetent younglings are approaching. Now it is at a place called kindergarten. Though it should be more interesting since the other's minds should have started developing a bit more. So now I needed a new guinea pig. As interesting as this world was, personally I felt that it would be better to have an extended project to work on. Considering the consequences of my late 'father', I decided to be more careful this time in choosing the subject, and in the experiments themselves. Kindergarten was extremely irritating to say the least, so maybe I'll look for a suitable subject there. Then maybe my days there will be something to look forward to. As much as I wanted to, I decided the teacher was not exactly the most intelligent choice I could make. Considering she could easily communicate alone with my human mother; and unfortunately I had the distinct suspicion that she will not be skeptical. Since that factor took adults and staff out of question, that left me only with the students. Young human children… I wonder if they are any different from their older counterparts.

I finally found one. His name is Tsuda Akira, one of the children who keep on persisting to be my friend. I decided to let him associate with me solely for my entertainment. He teaches me strange human games. They are quite primitive. He also chatters excitedly about some character on television called "Kamen Yaiba". Personally, I could care less, but I pretended to be interested and participated in some of his attempted conversations on it.

This does not work. I try to be cryptic, sound sadistic, tell him fantastical things, and all he does is become fascinated. Is this boy dumb? He should become scared, yet he does not. He just becomes more and more admiring of me.

How careless of me. I had been absentmindedly chatting with some plants and helping them grow in the process when Tsuda spotted me. Yes, he had seen me growing the plants. Now he is even more fascinated with me, because of my apparent "super powers" according to him. Although irritating, I can live with him being an admirer, but an admirer who knows too much I cannot. Before he goes and spreads the word on his fascinating discovery about me, he must be silenced.

Under normal circumstances, I would have avoided resorting to completely getting rid of Tsuda, but at this moment in life, I cannot. My body is too weak at the moment to grow the flower that produces partial-amnesia causing pollen. In the few minutes I had to spare before we had to part, I devised a plan in my mind.

If I say so myself, it seemed like a pretty nice plan.

I told Tsuda that I had thought up of an interesting game. Since he was the one who was always teaching me them, Tsuda was excited about the new development. So I got out a piece of notepad paper and pencil, and beckoned him to come closer. Then I asked him to think of what he would write if he was about to die. Yes, a very hard concept to understand for little humans, but it did not matter. Tsuda was confused at first, so I gave him an example.

_What if_ I asked him patiently, _you died unexpectedly tomorrow and all of your stuff was left at home, with no one to play with or take care of?_

Tsuda blinked. _I… don't know._

_Of course not_ I replied with an eerie smile, _but if you write down instructions, then you will. _

_But… I'm not going to die tomorrow, am I?_

Probably not, but you never know. Accidents happen all the time. Also, kidnappings of little kids your age have been occurring frequently nowadays.

He still looked a little doubtful, so I added a little push to my reasoning.

_Besides, I said it was a game, remember? It's not actually real, just writing down what you _would _write if you were actually going to write down instructions as to where your toys should go. _

He smiled. I guess I finally got through to him, _Here_ I offered him the notepad and the pencil. _Try writing it down._

**All my toys and things should go to my mommy and daddy. **

**- Tsuda Akira**

_Look! _He said proudly, _I'm done already. _

_Well that was quick_ I feigned surprise and smiled at him… one of the last and only smiles he was getting from me.

Now that we were done with that 'game', I decided to execute the second part of my plan to eliminate Tsuda. I led him over to a place that I told him I rather liked… which I really did. It was a cliff overlooking the houses and buildings of this part of town. It had a lone plum tree growing there. Unusual, but a beautiful sight… well, in my opinion anyway.

I told him to leave his piece of paper by the tree or something, and to put a stone over it as a paperweight. After doing that, he skipped back over to me and enthusiastically asked what he should do now. I told him then that we should play tag, and that he was 'it'. So I ran away from him as quickly as I deemed necessary. Since the cliff with the plum tree was a clearing and there was a little forest right near it, I ran into there, and as expected, Tsuda followed hurriedly. After running around for a while, I leaped into a tree and led him towards the edge of the forest near the clearing using various noises such as snapping twigs.

That was when I connected my mind to his and altered some of the visual messages coming to his brain from his eyes. I gritted my teeth and my eyes squeezed shut from the effort, but my concentration still held. I made him imagine that I was right beyond the cliff, and that I was standing in the air, mocking him. He got all excited in the way that little kids who still easily believe in the occurrence of supernatural events do.

He ran towards 'me' as fast as he could, but of course he could not touch me. For I was never there. I heard myself gasp, and the mental connection between him and me broke.

Tsuda fell to his death.

I went home discreetly and waited for the 'terrible news' to reach me. I had found out from various sources that I was supposed to act distraught when this type of thing happened. Of course I would have mourned if he were a friend, but he had been a mere guinea pig. Though the humans do not seem to be capable of appreciating my cunning, so I decided not to take any chances.

After that, it was all quite irritating. Many people in blue uniforms called policemen came to me and said the condolences. Though not one seemed to suspect me of anything. Apparently younglings are not considered to be capable of anything much here. It was all the more convenient for me, but also came with an inconvenience. They seemed to be quite confused here. Apparently suicides _do_ occur, but not within Tsuda's age range. They tried to tag it as an accident, but an account from a witness countered that, since he said he saw Tsuda running off the cliff enthusiastically. Also, the will that I had him write and place nearby also supported the possibility of a suicide. Still unwilling to believe that, the officers tried to figure out if it was a homicide. Technically, it was, but they never came up with any suspects, so in the end, the case was labeled a suicide and made international news. It quickly became a popular topic to converse about, even in other countries.

Many people came and tried to console me. My mother even made plans for me to transfer to a different school district once March came and ended.

Everything went perfectly and according to plan until I met a young adult at the park. I was sitting on a bench, grateful to be alone again, when he came up to me. He told me he was a detective, in high school. He mentioned his name fleetingly, but I was not listening. I had just assumed that he came to me to try and 'cheer me up' just as the other adults did. That was when he went silent.

I finally looked up, and saw that he was observing my face intently with serious eyes. I was slightly impressed; was he trying to scrutinize my expression? Maybe there was some hope in this race after all. He noticed that I noticed that he was different from the others.

I asked him quite bluntly if he was suspecting me. His expression showed shock for a moment, which was quickly covered up with a smile. He told me no, but that he was merely just looking into all the possibilities of Tsuda's case.

I responded to that quite bluntly too, telling him that that is a roundabout way of saying yes. He blinked, and went speechless. To reassure him, I told him that I really did not mind, for I understood that that was part of his job.

The boy, for really, he was merely a boy, started getting blunt with me too as he realized I did not deal with the 'beating around the bush' type of speech. He told me that he indeed did, suspect me, but that he had not proof. He also asked me outright if I was the one who killed him.

I made up a half-lie, and told him no; that it was not me who killed him, but his own weakness. I actually thought it was a pretty decent answer, but apparently it did not seem to make the boy any more comfortable than he was at the moment.

He asked me what I meant. With too many questions, this boy was starting to irritate me. So I decided to imitate how other human children acted, and played clueless innocent.

It kind of seemed to have caught him off guard, and he left, apologizing to me as he did so.

I watched him walk away and saw him stopping to speak with Officer Megure. The officer seemed to regard him quite highly, which made my heart twinge for a moment as I suddenly realized how narrowly I had escaped conviction from the hands of that boy detective. Though the immediate danger seemed to have come and gone, I still left hurriedly, slightly disturbed about the rare feeling of nervousness that I had experienced.

Done 

This story actually also serves as a prologue for a different story that I am writing at the moment. It is only about 15 pages long so I will not post it yet. Also, my other stories are still going! I know that I am a little slow at updating, but it'll come…(someday)

Sry!

Also, don't worry. All of the OCs that appear or are mentioned in my story are/will not(be) any of the major characters. They are only there for the convenience of the plot, and is practically just part of the setting.


End file.
